The Son of Death
by Death101a
Summary: Duo mets a stranger in his home. Is he a psycho, or is he telling the truth? ... I don't quite think I did a good job writing this,so I'm sorry if it's low quality. There's a touch of shounen ai, and although I don't think the fic is really angsty, it


I don't own Gundam Wing. Life isn't fair.  
  
  
Pointless, confusing, stupid little fic I wrote, and posted because I haven't posted anything in awhile. This is because I keep writing something, either think it's crap or get bored with it, and start writing something else. So I'm just gonna make myself post something, damn it....  
  
  
Warnings: uhh.. shounen ai... and the fact I might have gotten Duo's past messed up, and what I use I have only picked up from all the fanfics I've read.  
  
  
++++++++++  
  
  
The Son of Death  
by Shinigamis"Sleep is a poor substitute for caffine"Angel  
  
  
  
Duo looked out the small window at the colony. It wasn't a particularly great veiw... there was a street, and a solitary tree. Beyond them, there were buildings, and in the distance he could see the wall, the edge of the colony. Still, this was home, and there was a beauty to it he could not name.  
  
It had only been a few months since the end of the war. He'd gone back to L2, and worked salvage. The war had left alot of junk around, so he was constantly busy. Hilde, having only recently been released from the hospital, did her best to help out.   
  
Hilde... he hoped the girl understood that they would only be friends. He did love Hilde, but only as a friend. He couldn't in any other way. Especially, not when there was Heero... he wasn't quite what it was about the perfect soldier that enarmored him so, but he felt that away about no other.  
  
But he'd let Heero fly off to God knows where. He hadn't made a move to stop him. Really, what could he have done? Heero seemed to be much more interested in Relena, than in him. So, torturing himself by having Heero close, yet him being so far away (for Duo, at least) was pointless. Especially if his attentions were for Relena alone. He wouldn't be able to take that for long.  
  
So it was best for him to be here, out of the way. If he couldn't have Heero, he wasn't going to try to prevent Heero from having relationships with others. As long as Heero was happy... although, it was usualy quite difficult to tell if Heero was happy... well, happy probably wasn't the best word to describe it... Heero was... content, and that is what mattered. He didn't deserve Heero, anyway. He was Death. Death deserved no compainion.  
  
"That is not true." The voice was much like his own, only somewhat unearthly in an undescribable way, and Duo whipped around to see to whom it belonged. There, clothed entirely in black, was a thin pale figure. He looked to be in his twenties, but his eyes, a violet whose shade matched Duo's own, looked as if they'd been around since the beginning of time. Although he looked frail, he had a commanding presence. He smiled down at Duo, beging at least a head taller.   
  
"Who the hell are you?! What are you going here?" Duo demanded, wondering how the psycho got into his home. The figure kept smiling, his calm unnerving, and Duo's mind flickered to where he kept his gun..  
  
"I am your father, Duo."   
  
That was it. There was no questioning this person was insane. Unfortunately, there was no way to get by the stranger to some weapon. So Duo just glared at him, muscles tensed, ready to defend himself if the guy got violent, "That's impossible. And how did you know my name?"  
  
The expression of the intruder never changed, "It's not impossible. I took possesion of your 'father' during the act that created you, Duo. So, in reality, I am your father. Because of this, I've kept my eye on you, and naturally know what you are called by...."   
  
Possession? What the fuck was this guy on? Maybe that weird look in his eyes was just the effects from some high. Duo wasn't quite sure what to do... he didn't want to piss the guy off while he still had no weapon, so he decided to humor him, "Okay, 'father', got a name?"  
  
Now the man's smile widened, "I have many names.... Hades, Pluto, Mictlantecuhtli, Todesengel, Anubis, Shinigami(*)... I am Death." Death could see that Duo was getting nervous, even if he hid most of his anxeity. So, gracefully, Death took a step to the side and watched Duo dash through the opening, into the kitchenette (which was basically a part of the room Death stood in, the living room), grabbing a cookie jar, and pulling a gun from it, holding at Death. Death's smile faded but he watched with amusement.  
  
"You got about 10 seconds to get out before I blow your head off... and if you move toward me or go for a weapon, I'll kill you where you stand." Duo felt more confident witht he gun in his hand, but the eerie stranger still intimidated him.   
  
"You can't kill Death with a gun." Death regarded his confused son for a moment. He was going to have to prove it, he could tell that much. Instantinously, without a poof of smoke or any other fanfare, he appeared next to Duo's side. Before Duo could react, he reached out his hand, and gently pushed the hand holding Duo's gun down. "At least give me the chance to explain better?"   
  
Duo was startled, to say the least, but kept himself from jumping back. He sidestepped away, keeping his eyes on Death as he waved a hand over some herbs Hilde had been growing in little pots. They wilted, dried up, and died as Death bushed his long, thin fingers over them. He glanced back up at Duo, who still watched him warily, but didn't bring the gun back up at him.  
  
"Well....?" Duo just nodded dumbly. Maybe this thing was Death. Maybe he was dreaming...   
  
The smile Death had been wearing earlier settled onto his face. "Like I said before, I possessed your father. But even doing that, normally I would not have been able to impregnate anything. Being that which I am, any child of mine, should it even be concived, would be miscarried or stillborn. But I wanted a child. The only way was to take a mortal form... not like what I am doing now.. this is just a shape, the body I'm using not moral.... and partner with another mortal possessed by Life itself. So, I possessed your father, Life possessed your mother, and we created you. Your mortal mother simply grew you for us.." Death saw the disgusted look on Duo's face. He wondered if the way he was talking about Duo was bothering him.  
  
"Of course, Life, not having the same problem as I, has had many other children. You know one... that blonde kid.. I guess he could be condiered your half brother..." Death started to wander over to the window Duo had been looking out of. Duo let it sink in... if this nutcase, wasn't a nutcase, then.... Then things made some sense. Not Death, but Death's son...? And, he immediately knew the blone Death was reffering to. He always knew there was something unexplainable about Quatre.  
  
"Don't you know his name? You, being Death, 'n' all..." Duo eyed the figure at the window suspiciously.  
  
"Still don't believe I'm Death, huh? No, I don't recall the blonde's name. I'm not omnipresent. It just seems that way since I've been around so long... But the children of life are usually very sensitive about other people.. empathy woudld be the best way to describe it. You've noticed it, right?"  
  
Duo looked at Death's back, since he hadn't bothered to turn away from the windowsill the whole time he'd been speaking. "Yea... but if I'm Life's son, too, then how come I don't have it?"  
  
Death turned, his violet eyes meeting Duo's. "My side cancelled them out. The blonde senses the living, you have more of an affinity sensing the dead. But you blocked that talent out when you were quite young, it being too traumatic for you, having to see the shadows of those who died violently on the streets. I doubt you remember any of it, since you blocked it all out even before Solo found you...."  
  
How could he know about Solo? Duo started to become angry... if this ... entity was death... "Why are you here now, then? What do you want from me?"  
  
Death looked back at him, his eyes looked hurt. But Duo didn't trust him, not in the least. Death let out a small sigh, "... I wanted to met you, at least once... I wanted a child, bec--"  
  
"But appearently you didn't want to care for one!" Duo yelled, becoming even more enraged with Death. Duo wasn't sure when he'd begun to believe the warped tale this guy was spewing. Maybe because it was just so easy to blame someone else.... Ha, and he'd thought he'd be happy to know he had family... , "The least you could have done was not take anyone whom I ever cared for and whom cared for me back away! You son of a bitch! Now, you come here, expecting some sort of relationship magically materializing between us!?"  
  
The looked away from Duo, but not before he caught something flicker across Death's face.... shame? Regret..? Could Death even feel those things? "...I... I am not flawless, far from it... I'm Death, Duo, not God. I wanted to be there, but how would I know how to raise a human child? But... I suppose I became jealous.... Jealous of those who got to be there for you.... of those who 'raised' you. But I didn't kill them... I just did not refuse to take them when their time came."  
  
Duo's eyes started to well up with tears. Solo, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, his parents... had all died because Death didn't want someone else looking out for him, when he couldn't even bother to do it himself..? "You bastard! No one's kid ever comes with a fucking instruction booklet, but most of 'em seem to do just fine. You were just too damned lazy! And then to take away those who did make an effort.... how dare you come here...?" Duo felt the tears run down his face. No wonder Death followed him everywhere...  
  
Death half-growled, not turning, not knowing Duo was crying behind him. He snapped, "They all would have died had I not been your father... your heritage had nothing to do with it, and I did not take them from you in spite... I took them because it's my duty! But it isn't like I've done nothing for you. You think that boy, Heero, would have lived without my help? I refused to take him, and so he survived his little attempts..." In one fluid motion, Death turned. He saw his son fighting back tears, and regretted being harsh with him. He regretted alot of things when it came to Duo, his only child...   
  
Duo still shuttered silently, and a few more tears leaked from his eyes. "Well, you've done what you've come here to do... you've met me... now leave me alone." Duo closed his eyes, and slumpped to the floor, hoping that when he opened them, Death wouldn't be there and he could pass it all off as a dream..  
  
When Duo opened his eyes, he met Death's. He looked away, not wanting to see the detestible being's eyes... from the glance he did get, the purple orbs had been filled with sorrow and hurt. He heard Death's voice, which was so close to his own... "That's not the only reason. I came to warn you, that unless you do something, I'll be taking that Japanese kid, Heero, soon. I can only keep him from me so many times..."  
  
Duo looked back into the violet eyes of Death, shocked, "How..? ...What do I have to do?" Duo then glanced back down and murmered to himself, "Why should I even believe you?" Death gazed at his son mournfully, Duo not noticing, thinking to himself ~But I can't risk it... Heero's life is too important~  
  
Death stood up. "Suicide, of course. I'm sure you'll figure out what to do.. I can't tell you.. I've already said far too much." Death's form started then to fade, and Duo watched him from his position, spawled on the kitchen floor. Death wondered as he left him there if he'd only cause his son more pain were he to visit him again before it was his time. He did not plan on upsetting him so much... otherwise, he might just have observed, as always. But then the dark-haired boy surely would have died, and Death knew that it might just destroy Duo. Death couldn't have let that happen to his child, not without trying to do something. He wasn't as sadistic as many made him out to be.  
  
Duo went to get up as the last trace of Death's physical form vanished, but his muscles would not repond to his commands. He felt overwhelmingly tired. His last thoughts before he succumbed to his sudden exhaustion were of Heero, and what he could possibly do to stop him from killing himself...  
  
  
++++++++++The End++++++++++  
  
(*) All these names/words have something to do with Death, even if not all of them refer to the personficication of Death itself. Hades is the greek god the ruled the underworld, and Pluto is his Roman name (but you probably knew that). Todesengel means 'angel of death' in German, and Mictlantecuhtli is the Aztec god of death. Anubis is the egyptian god of death and embalming, and I think he looks cooler than Osiris, the god who rules over the Egyptian land of the dead... Hopefully you already know that Shinigamis is 'god of death' in Japanese.   
  
Sorry it's crummy and confusing. Maybe I'll rewrite it, someday... Please review. If you want a sequel, then I encourage you to tell me that in the review, 'cause I'm thinking about doing one now. Thanks for reading...  
  
-ShinigamisAngel  
shinigamisangel@yahoo.com  
  
P.S. If you don't think this fic should be rated PG13, too bad! I rated it that way because I can. 


End file.
